


Bubbles and Breakfast

by hocotate



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, SeLay, hunlay - Freeform, layhun - Freeform, sexing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: Yixing is doing the dishes when Sehun appears with a bag full of breakfast.





	

A warm, soft bed might be the second best thing in Yixing’s hectic life. Feeling his back crack when he bends over the kitchen sink and his still puffy eyes sting by the sharp rays of the early Sunday sun, he lets out a yawn and grabs the nearest mug. Washing it half-heartedly, using only tepid water since his hands are all dry, he shuts his eyes and scolds himself. _If you hadn’t been too lazy to wash them immediately, then you wouldn’t have to be standing here right now._  
  
His body is aching due to a weekend full of work, and although he prefers his vacations to be on Saturdays, he still hums in relief at the thought of spending the next few days at home. Feeling the mug slip his fingers, wet and slippery because of all the soap and water, he opens his eyes and watches it crack in the sink. It’s his favourite mug. Well, was.  
  
A groan leaves his lips as he reaches down to pick up the pieces, back still cracking and head still hurting. He didn’t sleep a blink last night since his work leaves him too stressed out to fully relax, and although he would rather spend this morning in bed than bent over the sink, he couldn’t bring himself to stay in the sheets. Work is a bitch and so is his mind, because no matter how much he wants to treat himself some well-deserved rest, his conscience keeps nagging him to keep on struggling.  
  
“Shouldn’t you be sleeping, hyung?”  
  
The voice catches him off-guard and he stumbles, not until now realising that he never cared to put on any pants. Turning around with a blush on his cheeks, he covers his crotch with his sudsy hands and mumbles in embarrassment and mild surprise.  
  
“Sehun, how did you-”  
  
“You gave me your key, remember? Last week.”  
  
Sehun is shining but not like the sun, neither like the snow spread out heavy over the windowsills. It’s that special glow of his, the kind that caught Yixing staring on that day a few weeks ago, and it’s now accompanied by that typical smile. A warm, gentle smile able to drain one of stress, almost like the defective rubber plug letting all water escape Yixing’s kitchen sink. A bit better, though, Yixing thinks while trying to contain himself. A lot better, actually.  
  
“Here, I brought breakfast,” Sehun chuckles when Yixing just keeps gaping, flushed and tired and covered in bubbles. Placing two mugs on top of the table, the kind made of paper which doesn’t need washing, he laughs and keeps smiling at the flustered man before him. “Am I breaking and entering?”  
  
“Not at all!” Yixing lets out a bit too fast for his own liking, finally able to unlock his frozen limbs. He never expected Sehun to just show up like this, but then again did he not really check his phone for messages this morning, either. Perhaps he was just too wounded by sleeplessness to notice any notifications, or perhaps he just forgot about inviting Sehun over for breakfast. ”You have a key, remember. Breaking requires violence.”  
  
Sehun just laughs as he seats himself down on a hard kitchen chair, revealing a bag full of sandwiches and fresh fruit. He is so careless, Yixing finds himself thinking while wiping his hands on the nearest piece of cloth he can find. So wonderfully painless, he thinks in pure awe while grabbing some blanket to wrap his bare legs in, following the other’s move to sit by the table. Simple, yet intricate. Effortless, yet sophisticated.  
  
“I’ll be more violent next time, then,” Sehun teases with a wink before unwrapping a sandwich which he then hands over to Yixing who drops it. Laughing at the clumsiness which is really just a disguise, an excuse for trembling fingers that are in reality just the product of butterflies, he smiles and rises only lean over the table and stroke the face before him. Thinking that there must be something on himself, remains of the bubbles or a coffee stain, maybe, Yixing fights the sudden dizziness only to find his lips captured for a second.  
  
“Maybe I’ll break into your bed while I’m at it,” Sehun chuckles with a smirk against his mouth, pulling back too soon but late enough to leave a lingering warmth. Picking up the dropped sandwich, he returns to smiling before blowing on it gently, removing whatever dust might have stuck to it. It’s funny, really, how Yixing is too flustered to notice the kindness of the following act, how he sits only blushing when Sehun unwraps another sandwich just for him. “Here, this one is clean,” he barely hears while reaching up to touch his own lips, and “drink before it gets cold, hyung,” flies right past him when he instead of eating just stares at the smiling face before him.  
  
Nevertheless accepting the sandwich, he tries not to squeal or explode in sudden giddiness. His lips are still burning and will probably feel warm all day, and as a foot touches his underneath the table, he curses himself for a sudden choked noise. Covering his mouth with hands that rise automatically, he lowers his head and blushes even harder. Sehun, however, just laughs and pokes his cheek.  
  
“You never actually gave me your key, by the way,” he giggles while prying the embarrassed one’s fingers away, lips never ceasing to curl and eyes sparkling more than snow under the sun. “Your door was unlocked, so I walked right in.”  
  
Yixing has by now forgotten all about work, about sleepless nights and never-ending stress. Fighting the hands that are grabbing his, yet giving up after just a second of struggle, he lifts his head and grins like an idiot. There is silence for a moment, save for a few choked giggles, and as Sehun leans over the table again, lingering for just a bit longer, Yixing thinks that he wouldn’t mind getting used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, so I'm not really used to how it all works just yet. I post angst on AFF! Hope you liked this, even though non-angsty stuff isn't what I usually write :)


End file.
